


Breakfast with a view

by mag_lex



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag_lex/pseuds/mag_lex
Summary: Yaz enjoys a surprise breakfast, courtesy of the Doctor.





	Breakfast with a view

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmAgusSpas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmAgusSpas/gifts).

> A little something for TheRainbowFox :D

The night shift was endless. Yaz stifled a yawn behind her hand, wishing for nothing more than to be warm and in bed. The thought of rolling herself up in her duvet and sleeping for a solid 8 hours sounded like the most appealing thing on the planet. Possibly the universe. She checked her watch. Two hours to go.

Yaz sighed, wishing she hadn’t looked. Only an hour had passed and Sheffield was still completely quiet, for the first time in a long time. No fights, no drunks, no burglaries – everyone was being well behaved, which was good in theory but made work a bit of a drag. Even worse was the alternative prospect of paperwork, which loomed in the periphery. The thought of that prompted Yaz to turn the key in the ignition and head up into the hills. If she was going to be bored, at least she could be bored with a nice view of the city.

The drive didn’t take long – no more than five minutes – but on the journey, Yaz let herself think of things other than work. As a rule, she tried not to let herself be distracted when she was on shift because staying focused was something she took very seriously. But it was hard not to ruminate when there was nothing work-related to think about, other than the upcoming Friday night trip to the pub with some colleagues. Yaz indulged herself even further and let her thoughts drift to the Doctor.

Ever since she had fallen into Yaz’s life, the Doctor had become an integral part of it. She wove herself into the fabric of her existence in a way that was so subtle that Yaz hadn’t even noticed her doing it. To contemplate a life without the Doctor, now, was unimaginable. She could make even the most boring things fun; hiding in a panelled alcove wasn’t exactly something Yaz would have considered thrilling previously, but she had rather enjoyed spending time crushed up next to the Doctor as she told her stories for hours. Ryan had fallen asleep.

Yaz sighed as she reached the top of the hill, turning off the engine. The stars were just about visible through the clouds and there was an orange hue of light pollution hovering over the city, but the peace felt more natural up here. Yaz flung open the car door, breathing in the fresh air as she stretched her legs.

She wished the Doctor was there. She’d definitely make the time pass more quickly. Yaz turned down the volume on her radio, listening to the calm. It was a hell of a way greet the day, she had to admit. And there were definitely worse views.

But when she heard the unmistakable sound of the TARDIS materialising a hundred feet away, Yaz’s heart leapt. As content as she had been, having the Doctor near was infinitely preferable.

“Alright, Yaz?” the Doctor asked, poking her head out of the doors.

“Yeah…but…what are you doing here?” Yaz replied, pleasantly surprised but thoroughly confused.

“I can leave, if you like,” the Doctor teased, still lingering behind the door.

“No! No, I didn’t mean it like that. I just wasn’t expecting to see you until the weekend.”

“Yeah, well…I remember you mentioned night shifts this week. Thought you might fancy some company.”

The Doctor finally emerged, hands held awkwardly behind her back. Yaz frowned.

“I’m always happy to see you, Doctor,” she said, wondering what on earth was going on. It felt like a dream, seeing the Doctor in the pre-dawn light.

“Don’t tell the others, but I’d only do this for you,” the Doctor admitted, finally revealing what she held in her hands. Yaz couldn’t help the smile that broke out when she saw that the Doctor had brought her breakfast. Or the fact that the Doctor had admitted she treated Yaz differently. Yaz had started to suspect that was the case but she didn’t want to get her hopes up; it was bad enough having a crush, but having a crush that turned out to be one-sided was a painful path that she didn’t have the nerve to pursue.

“You brought food?”

“Yep. And some of the strongest coffee in the galaxy. Not a fan, myself, it makes me talk too fast and then I have to sleep it off. But I thought you might need some.”

Yaz was touched. She held out her hands, gratefully receiving the thermos and pastries, and then gestured towards her car with her head.

“Come on. Come and eat with me.”

The Doctor followed obediently, mirroring Yaz and sliding herself onto the bonnet of the car as they took in the view.

“It’s beautiful up here,” Yaz commented, pouring herself some coffee and humming in satisfaction as she took a sip. It was certainly strong, but the Doctor being…well, the Doctor, had added enough sugar and milk to give her diabetes.

The Doctor was quiet for a long moment.

“Sometimes, I think the most beautiful things are where you least expect them. And the most beautiful views aren’t necessarily the most scenic.”

Yaz shook her head fondly, bemused. “What do you mean?”

“Sometimes it’s all about who you see them with.”

The Doctor turned to face her and the move brought their faces so close together that Yaz stopped breathing. Whenever she saw the Doctor this close, she had to try and keep her cool. It was difficult to keep eye contact and she didn’t trust her gaze not to drift to the Doctor’s lips. They looked very kissable.

“Er…yeah. You’re right,” she stammered, flustered. The coffee was starting to kick in, sending adrenaline racing through her veins. Yaz distantly wondered what else was in it and where the Doctor had found it when a cool hand clasped over her own on the metal of the bonnet.

It didn’t move away, as she had expected it to. It was a deliberate move.

“Doctor?”

“Yes, Yaz?” The Doctor was watching her intently, with such laser focus that Yaz started to feel a little unnerved. It was always a bit overwhelming to get the Doctor’s entire attention.

“Why did you bring me breakfast?”

The Doctor chuckled lightly, her thumb briefly passing over the back of Yaz’s hand. Her own hand still didn’t pull away. Yaz let her gaze drift downwards, watching the words as they fell from the Doctor’s mouth.

“I wanted to see you.”

Yaz felt her cheeks grow warm.

“You don’t have to bring me breakfast to see me, you know. You can come and see me whenever you like.”

“Really?” the Doctor perked up. “I’d like that. But I really liked bringing you breakfast, too.”

“Well I’m never going to say no to breakfast,” Yaz breathed, and the Doctor leaned in.

“I knew I liked you for a reason, Yasmin Khan,” she muttered, leaving the briefest of kisses on Yaz’s lips. She tasted like the pastries they’d just eaten, warm with the lightest hint of butter and sugar.

Yaz’s eyes stayed closed, even after the Doctor had pulled away. She was scared to open them in case she’d imagined it all.

“Yaz?”

Yaz nodded, trying to memorise the moment. 

“Was that wrong?”

Yaz’s eyes flew open, her head shaking before she could speak.

“Not at all. The opposite, actually,” she smiled, licking her lips. “I just thought I’d imagined it for a second. This coffee is pretty trippy stuff.”

The Doctor didn’t reply, instead leaning in to prove to Yaz that the whole thing hadn’t been a figment of her imagination.

“Better,” Yaz hummed as she pulled away slightly, feeling bolder. “I think you’ll need to try again to really prove it to me. Rule of three, and all.”

The Doctor laughed aloud at that, tugging Yaz to her as they kissed again, oblivious to the sunrise that was bleeding over the horizon. It paled in comparison to the warmth Yaz felt blossom inside her chest at the touch of the Doctor’s lips on her own.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a lunch break so it's very brief but I hope you enjoy a bit of fluff! As always, you can find me on Tumblr (@maglex) or Twitter (@_mag_lex)


End file.
